Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen
by Che1sea
Summary: 15Love OneShot. All about Adena, thought it was about time someone wrote something about her.


**A/N: ** Turn out a little more depressing than I actually anticipated and definitely not one of my best works, but try to enjoy it.. for my sake:D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters or 15/Love.

Her mind set on pink and anything bright. The fear of rejection lurking in the depths of her heart. She liked garage rock. The kind that hisses off the record. She'd eat anything that came on a stick. She wouldn't settle on just being a civilian. Normal. She had to be something, something great, something she could be proud of. Someone who people would remember forever. She wanted to be a tennis star, she wasn't bad at tennis actually she was pretty good, she had a shot. But if that career happened to fail she could always turn to acting, of course that was only plan B. Yet, she couldn't help but entertain the idea of becoming a physician. Even thought it was "only" a "normal" job. Besides she was a dunce, ditsy, nothing but a pretty face, no one would believe she could do it. Maybe Megan would, but she was gone now.

She had the eye of every boy she met. But not his heart. She knew it when Sebastien wanted to "stick to tennis", Francois Couché brought his model-fiancé to the fancy restaurant with her, when Jimmy Kane lead her on. She could only catch their eyes, it was her curse.

From the outsiders point of few Adena Stiles had everything. The looks. The style. The class. The technique. The hair toss. The boys. But a hair toss could only take you so far. She really was just a simple girl trying to get by, despite what others may have thought.

Any of her friends could've told you what a sentimental person she was. She enjoyed the times when she could sit back with Cody and reminisce about Megan and "the good old days". And Cody was always there to listen. No matter what.

There was only one thing that kept her going, her friends. The TopGuns. It had been a few hard months for her, for everyone, but especially her. Having to adjust with losing two precious people but without knowing it she had gained two others. And as Adena applied her first coat of bright pink nail polish to the tip of her thumb she remembered the day when her whole world had changed. The words came as a shock to her, she had just came from a triumphal victory in making a name for herself and getting in the book of world records. Thinking how proud Megan was going to be that she had finally gotten her butt in gear and that she was finally taking her tennis seriously. Oh yes, Megan was going to be proud. And as soon as the words "no survivors" hit her ears she could feel her body breaking down. She had just lost two of her best friends, her world was slipping away.

The second coat was going on, she knew how she looked on the outside. A curly-haired, tanned girl, hazel eyes and a super model body. But that wasn't how she felt in the inside at that moment. No one knew how hard her father's words brought her down and tore her apart. She just wanted to be accepted. No one knew how he constantly tried to make her his puppet. "Better". And how hard she tried to fight back. None of those scars could be seen on the surface. And she was glad, the last thing she wanted was for people to pity her.

No she wasn't some depressed and deprived child, quite the opposite. She was happy a lot of time and she usually got what she wanted. Yet when the moments of sadness would creep up on her she'd still put on a smile. Because the last time she let her frown show she was referred to as a sitting log who only got out for practices and classes. So she'd put on her happy face.

And she was ditsy, she admitted it. Even when she talked she seemed ditsy, which made her friends love her even more. She was different, the party girl of the bunch, the head-turner. She wasn't perfect, so what? She didn't have to be. And no matter how much she may have complained about being "boring" she could truly look at herself in the mirror and smile.


End file.
